Dont leave me
by kagome-chicka77
Summary: What happens after the shikon jewl is completed.. read and find oout! and pleeze reveiw pplz


Kagome!! What Inuyasha? Where are u goin Kagome, we just finished off Naraku for good

and we have the whole jewel. I don't understand why u have to be so mad at me. Inuyasha

im sorry if I seemed like I was mad, its just now that we have the jewel back together your

not goin to want me around anymore. Kagome that's not true, I don't want u to leave!

What about kikyo then? I don't care for her the same way as I use to! How many times do I

have to tell you Kagome! Look Inuyasha I need some time alone, I really need to think about

things. Im going into the forest don't even think of following me! Kagome what the hell do

you think youre doing you know theres still demons out there you cant go alone! Fine

Inuyasha I wont! Sango can I borrow Kilala please? Ummm sure Kagome what for? Oh well I

kinda need to get away from Inu yasha for a while that's all. Come on Kilala lets go.

In Inuyashas forest

I don't know what to do. If I stay here in feudel Japan Inuyasha will just go after Kikyo

again and where will that leave me? Maybe I should just go home. But how will I ever stand

not seeing him again. And it will break Mirokou, shippo and Sangos hearts if I leave. Why did

I have to fall in love with him!! He loves Kikyo and will never love me its always false hopes!

Oh great now im crying he will probably smell my tears now. Great!

Inuyashas P.O.V

Good Kagome doesn't know im here. If I just hide in this tree a bit longer she will never

know. Wait why is she crying, is it because of me? Oh Kagome I hate seeing you hurt. Why

cant I just tell you how I feel and take all your pain away. But do u love me? I wish more than

anything you did. And now you might be leaving. How will I be able to live without you?

You're the only one who has ever liked me for me. Not even Kikyo could like me as a hanyou.

I have to tell her I love her before its too late. I will tell her tonight! Oh Kagome I hope you

feel the same way! Oh no im goin to sneeeze! AAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!!!

Kagome in the forest

Inu yasha I know that's you! Get down here now! Ummm hi Kagome. Inu yasha I told you

not to follow me! I cant ever have some time to myself! Look Kagome im sorry I just wanted

to make sure you werent attacked by some demon or something! Well I had Kilala so I bet

you just came to easedrop! SIT BOY!! THUD!! Inu yasha im going home!! Tell shippo and the

others goodbye. I cant believe you would violate my privacy! And just to let you know I saw

you and Kikyo last night! So go back to your clay pot and leave me alone! Wait Kagomeeeee!!

Inu's P.O.V

Im too late she left. Now what am I goin to do? She saw me with Kikyo and that's what she

needed to think about. What she doesn't know is that last night I told Kikyo goodbye forever.

Now Kagome might never know. Shes really mad this time theres no way she will ever forgive

me. I might as well head back to camp.

Back at camp

Inu yasha wheres Kagome? I dunno Sango, she said she was going home. What did you

guys fight about now?!?!? Well she saw me with Kikyo last night, and she got the wrong

impression. I was actually tellin Kikyo goodbye, because I love Kagome. Inu yasha if you love

Kagome so much go back and get her! I cant Mirokou she hates me now and will never

forgive me. Inu yasha if you tell her why you really where with Kikiyo she would. I don't think

so she was really upset this time. Inu yasha the only way you can help her is to tell her you

love her. So help us all and go!! Fine I will its getting annoying having you all yell at me!

In kagomes time in her room

sniffle sniffle Inu yasha doesn't love me! He never will, all he wants is that dead clay pot!

I should just stay in my era, I don't belong in his. I was merely a jewl detector! Maybe Koga

was right I should have maybe gone for him since Inu yasha wasn't going to love me back.

Who am I kidding, I cant like Koga. Inu yasha is the one I love too bad he doesn't love me

back. I wish sleep would just over take me now. Dreams are better then reality.

Chapter 2

BANG!! Huh whos there? Kagome its me Inuyasha. Oh I should have known it was you, considering you are the only one that comes through my window. Why did you come Inu- yasha why arent you with Kikyo? Kagome, I came here to tell you something and I want you to hear me out. Fine, go ahead Inuyasha. Kagome im sorry for all the pain I put you through. When I was with Kikyo last night I was merely saying goodbye to her forever. But why Inuyasha. Well because I-I-I I love you! D- d did u just say what I though u said? Yes Kagome I love you and I just cant live without you. I realized its not Kikyo who I love its you. She wanted me human you liked me the way I was and was always by my side. I cant help but fall in love with you and I want you to keep staying by my side, as long as if that's what you want.. Oh Inuyasha I love you to and I will always be by your side!

Kagome P.O.V

I felt his arms wrap around my waist then pulled me closer to him. How I dreamt of the day I could be in his arms like that. Then the best thing happened. He pulled me into a kiss. At first it was juss a soft kiss then grew with more passion. He put his tongue against my lips begging for acess to my mouth which I gladly gave him. We seemed to play like a game of tag with ours tongues chassing eachothers around. Until I came up for air.

Back to regular

Gods Kagome I love you so much! I love you too Inuyasha. Inu im tired im going to bed k? Umm sure Kagome. Inu yasha went to tuck Kagome in and then was about to jump out the window. " No wait Inu can u stay with me please?" Inu yasha crawled into Kagomes bed with her. " How could I have resisted that face" Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and whispered goodnight as she fell asleep on his chest to the steady sound of his heart beat.

the next morning

Inuyasha? Yea Kagome? I love you. I love you too. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips once more but something happened afterward.(if u get what i mean) Kagome are you sure this is what you want? Inuyasha of course I am, I love you so much and trust you with all my heart.

Ok then lets do it. Kagome this might hurt a bit. I know Inuyasha, but I trust you.

After you know what

Kagome there is just one more thing to becoming my mate. Its something to tell other demons that you are mine and cant be taken by anyone else. Ok Inu I trust you. This might hurt you a bit. Inu yasha bit down on Kagomes neck drawing a little blood marking her as his own. " Kagome im sorry I could smell your tears, im so sorry I hurt you." Inu yasha kissed her neck gently and hugged her for reassurance. " Inu its ok it didn't hurt that much, plus im all yours now it was well worth it." Inu yasha kissed her while she kissed back until they both remembered something. " Inuyasha wont the others worry where we are!?!" Yes but Kagome theres one thing I need to ask you. What is it Inu? Well Kagome have you decided what you want for your wish on the shikon no tama. Aactually Inu yasha I have. What is it? I want to stay with my family. Oh ok Kagome I respect your descion I will tell the others. Inu yasha wait im not done yet!

You arent? Nope. Its true I want to stay with my family, but I also want to stay with you. So I decided to live in the feudel era with you but keep the well open so me, you , sango , mirokou and shippo can all travel through it so I can visit my family. Inu yasha picked Kagome up with joy and swung her around with joy,and for once Kagome saw him cry but this time from pure joy.

Chapter 3

Bck in the feudel era

Kagome!!! Hi guys. You came back, and I see you and Inuyasha look like a couple with holding hands and all. Yes Inuyasha told me he loved me and now we are together. That's great guys! Thanks Sango I also decided to live with Inuyasha and juss keep the well open to visit family. Wow! I cant believe this its so great. Go figure Sango goes balistic eh Inu yasha? Yup no surprise there. Well guys me and Inu yasha are goin back to my era for now we just nedd to gather things we will be back In a week or so. Ok Kagome bye!

Kagomes era end of the week

Inu yasha come here quick! Kagome wuts wrong you have been in that washroom for hours. Kagome exited the wasroom lookin pale. " Kagome whats wrong?" Inu yasha im ummm I am ummm Im pregnant! Kagome clutched to his haori and cried. " Kagome I cant believe this im soo happy, arent you?" You seem so sad Kagome. " Oh Inuyasha im only sad because I thought you would be mad at me" Inu yasha kissed Kagome. " I could never be mad at you" Im going to be a father! And youre going to be a mother! This is the best day of my life! Oh Inuyasha I cant wait to have this child you will make the best father. Kagome reched in for a kiss and they hugged for the longest time, then decided to go tell their friends the good news.

After the baby

Inuyasha and Kagome had a baby girl. It was healthy and had black ears with black hair like Inuyasha had except his was silver. They called her Sakura after Kagomes favourite flower. Mirokou and Inuyasha had built a hut for the couple and the child to live in. Kagome would visit her family in her era once a month for a whole weekend with Inuyasha and the baby. Now Sango and Mirokou were married and Sango was now pregnant. As each day went on Kagome and Inu yashas baby grew more powerful in miko ways and in demon ways as well. Inu yasha couldn't help but think his daughter would grow up to be just like Kagome, kind, spirited, a little annoying and most of all the best person in the world. Inuyasha now had his world not a demon world nor a human world in which he thought he never belonged in. This world of Inu yashas was so much more, it was his familys world where he knew he would always belong. He had his daughters love and his beautiful Kagomes love what more did he need. And as for Kagome she thought she didn't need much more either.

That is until fate decided to bless Kagome and Inuyasha one more gift. The gift of another child. " Inuyasha"!!! What is it Kagome? I have a surprise for you Inu. Really what is it? Well you love me lots right? Yes Kagome…. And Sakura? With all my heart… so tell me what the surprise is!! Well Inu im pregnant which another child! Inuyasha had the biggest smile on his face and hugged Kagome. Then Kagome whispered in his ears " and kaeade thinks its going to be twins" Inu yasha smiled ear to ear and said " you gotta love kids" then fainted. Kagome couldn't help but have a little giggle escape from her mouth. " Well he took that well". Inuyasha woke up smiling ten minutes later repeating the same line " im going to be a father again, it's a happy day!" Kagome just giggle and hugged him.


End file.
